Always
by Eleri Undomiel
Summary: 6TH CHAPTER IS UP!The sequel to Now and Forever. Jess is 15 and her father Scott's pride and joy. But when The Phoniex comes in, can Jess survive? T, just to be safe. Some temporary insanity. Is alot better than it sounds! I promise!
1. The Beginning

Well, here's the sequel I promised. Read and Review, People!

Always

Jessica dodged the flying disc and threw a charge of electricity at it. The disc exploded. She jumped to avoid the laser aimed at her legs. Being fifteen had its reflex advantages. The intercom in the danger room blared to life, and Logan's voice sounded. "Lookin' good, kid. Session deactivated. Come to the control room when you've changed. Your Pop and I want a word." Logan said gruffly.

"Be there in a minute Uncle Logan." Jess replied. To herself she thought, What now?

Jess entered the observatory dressed in light purple exercise pants and a white tank top. Her usual ponytail had been redone, hanging to her shoulder blades. Her green eyes sparkled as she dashed in, brown ponytail swinging.

"He's here, isn't he?" Jess gasped. 'He' was Remy Le Beau's nephew. Remy and Rogue had gotten married not long after she was born. They had no children of their own,  
since Rogue couldn't have any. Remy's nephew was also a mutant. His mom, Remy's sister, had recently died, leaving the seventeen year old in his uncle's custody.

Logan nodded. Jess's dad said, "Rogue is waiting to introduce you downstairs.  
Hurry, the boy's exhausted."

Logan grinned. "An' you took long enough in the shower, jus' like your mum."

"Thanks, Logan, Daddy!" Jess ran off. She hardly ever walked anywhere. Why should she, when running took her where she wanted to go so much faster?

Rogue stood as she entered. She hadn't changed much since her teen years, her hair had just grown longer, the white streak thicker. Remy was sitting next to a well-built young man. He had thick black hair and the most curious gray eyes. A long, white, scar down his left bicep caught Jess's eye.

"Donovan, this is Jessica, or, Jess." Rogue winked at Jess. "Just make sure not to call her Jessica. That's her company name."

Remy elbowed his nephew, now identified by Rogue as Donovan. "Get up and introduce yourself."

Donovan stood and held out his left hand. "What're your powers?" He spoke with a light cajun accent. "Mine're a little freaky. I can control energy. Like lightning, or electricity."

Jess smiled and shook his hand. As she did, a jolt of electricity passed between them,  
exploding them apart. "Oops, sorry. I should have realized that would happen." she stood and rubbed her rear, which she had landed on. "Mine's electrokenesis, too. But I create it."

Donovan shook his hand a few times, getting rid of the static. "It's ok, I haven't exactly been able to figure out how to stop that yet." He grinned.

Just then Ororo's voice rang out over the intercom. "Dinner's ready!" Ororo and Logan had gotten married a few years back, but you'd never be able to tell.

Jess closed her eyes and used her other power, Telepathy. Be there in a minute Auntie. Set another place, we have a guest!

I did, dear. Hurry, before your Uncle eats it all. Laughter resounded through their link. Did you know Bobby and Jubilee got back from their honeymoon? Really? I'll be there in a minute.

When Donovan and Jess entered the dining room they found the lights off. "Huh,  
did the bulbs burn out?"

Jess reached out and flipped the switch. As the lights came on everyone in the room yelled, "Surprise!" Jess was so startled, she fell backwards into Donovan. He grabbed the wall to keep from falling over, then reached out to help Jess to her feet.

Scott came over holding a wrapped gift. "Happy birthday, Jessica." He hugged her.  
"Your mum would be so proud of you." he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, Daddy. I've been so busy, I forgot my own birthday!" Jess looked around the room. It was full of people. Bobby and Jubilee, Rogue and Remy, Logan and Ororo,  
Amara and Pyro, Kitty and Piotr, and Kurt and Amanda. Then the younger generation.  
Ambra, who was Kitty and Piotr's daughter, Nathan, who is Kurt and Amanda's son. The room was packed.

The professor wheeled forward. "Which do you want do first? Eat or presents?"

"Let's eat, I'm hungry!" Kurt and Nathan chorused. Everyone laughed.

"Presents." Jess stated firmly. She reached for a purple wrapped box and read the tag. "To Jess, From Ororo." Unwrapping it, she found a deluxe makup kit in just her colors. "Thanks, Auntie O!" Picking up the next gift, Jess pulled the card off. It was from the professor. She opened it to find a leather riding jacket, matching gloves and an deep violet helmet. Her jacket had her name embroidered in purple over her heart. "Thanks,  
but what's it for?"

"You'll find out later. Open your dad's." Pr. Xavier smiled knowingly.

Jess obeyed and opened the small box. Inside, laying on a layer of crumpled velvet,  
was a garnet pendant with a gold phoniex in the center of the gem. There was no chain.  
"Ohh," she breathed, awed. "Thank you Daddy. Was this Mom's?"

Scott nodded. "I found it in her jewelry box. It had an envelope with it, and a note.  
The note said to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday. Probably a reminder to herself."

Remy and Logan looked at each other. "Our turn," They said. "Follow us."

The two men went outside and waited on the front step. When Jess joined them,  
Logan blindfolded her. "Just so's you won't peek." he told her with a broad grin.

Jess let herself be led by the hand. They suddenly stopped, causing Jess to bang into a warm body. "Sorry, whoever." she said. Remy replied jokingly that he now had a dent in his back. Logan untied the bandana from around her eyes. "Open up, kiddo."

Jess obeyed and nearly fainted from surprise. Standing before her was a shiny, new,  
sparkly purple and black motorcycle. "Eeeee! Ohmigoodness!" Jess hugged them both.

Rogue, who'd followed, handed the box from the professor to Jess. "It goes wi' th'  
motorcycle, darlin'. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you so much, guys! I - I can't believe you got my dad to consent." Jess hugged her aunt.

Logan put the jacket around her shoulders. "Take the baby for a ride, kid. Let me know how it rides." he grinned.  
"Will do, Uncle Logan. See you groundies later!" Jess grinned, using her term for non-cyclists. They had gotten that name because to her, riding that fast felt like flying. Still grinning, she jumped on her bike and gunned it. When it answered with a roar, she whooped. Pulling back on the throttle, Jess flew forward.

Logan watched, amused. He knew that for years she had been sneaking joyrides on his bike. Jess obviously knew how to ride.

When Jess walked back into the mansion an hour later, the first thing she heard was Logan's voice. "Well?"

Jess smirked, then grinned because she couldn't help it. "Awesomely wicked. Better than your bike."

Logan snorted. "I doubt that."

Later, after they had eaten, Jess went to her room to find two small packages on her bed. Picking up the largest, she pulled off the paper. Inside the box was a complete outfit composed of a black minidress, a red satin half jacket, and gold bangles. At the bottom she found a card.

'This is the rest of your present from your dad and I. He needed help with a gift so I picked it out. If it doesn't fit tell me and I'll give you the receipt exchange it. Love you kiddo. Rogue'

Jess put the outfit in her closet and turned to the smaller present. Pulling the ribbon off the velvet box, she opened it. Jess gasped when she opened it. Inside, lying on crushed black velvet, was a light, gold chain. The note underneath it read: 'I heard you needed a chain, and I didn't know what else to give you. I hope you can use it. -Donovan'

Sighing, Jess put the chain in her jewelry box. Climbing under her covers, Jess turned off the light and fell asleep.

Read and review!


	2. Visions and Phrases

Don't forget to review, People! Oh, and I forgot to do the disclaimer. I do not own X-Men.  
Neither do I own Law and Order.

* * *

Chapter 2

The alarm clock blared loudly in Jess' ear. Groaning, she let loose a current of electricity at the digital noise. Jess sighed and rolled over as silence reached her ears.

Dreaming deeply, she didn't notice when her dad came in. Scott gently shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, Jessie. You'll be late for school if you don't hurry. You already missed Logan's morning session." That woke her up. She was one of the few people who liked Logan's sessions. Missing one was a big deal to her.

"What! Why didn't somebody wake me?" Jess glanced at her fried alarm clock. The slightly melted plastic didn't prevent her from seeing the time. "Seven o' five?! I can't be ready in time!" Throwing her quilt off and picking up her towel and toothbrush she raced to the bathroom.

At exactly 7:35 Jess entered the breakfast room. She was wearing her new garnet pendant and a blood red tee and dark blue jeans. Grabbing a cinnamon roll, a hashbrown cake, and an apple juice carton, she flew out the door. If she wanted a ride to school, she had to hurry.

"Oh, MAN!" Jess entered the garage just as Jubilee pulled the car onto the road. Since none of the X kids were old enough to drive yet, someone drove them. "There goes my ride." As Jess turned to go back into the kitchen to ask her dad for a ride, her eye caught sight of her motorcycle.

_Should I?_ Jess glanced around. No one was watching. Grinning, Jess ran to it and started it. She already had the jacket on, since it was cool outside, but the gloves and the helmet were on the seat. Putting them on, she roared out of the garage.

Little did she know, that Logan was watching from the kitchen window.

Roaring down the once-quiet country road, Jess looked at her watch. _Eight minutes till the bell. I'm gonna make it!_ Jess thought.

Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in her head. A shriek like an eagle filled her mind,  
followed by words she could barely catch.

_Blood. . . fire . . . wind, destruction. . .must CONQUER!_ The last word was so sharp a cry, Jess could barely keep her bike on the road. Her vision was so blurry from the pain, Jess decided to pull over until her headache subsided.

Pulling over into the grass, Jess sat underneath an evergreen's welcome shade and removed her helmet. Throwing her gloves after her helmet, Jess rubbed her throbbing temples.

Law and Order's theme song rang from her cell phone. With a grin, Jess answered it.

"Hey, Logan." Jess said, still grinning despite her headache.  
"How'd you know? Nevermind, are you at school? Did you chain your bike?" Logan said,  
anxiety in his voice.

For a moment Jess considered lying. But he'd know in an instant. _Logan is pretty good at things like that._ "Actually, no. I'm sitting by the side of the road, trying to get rid of a massive headache. It kinda came on suddenly. I didn't want to risk ridin' with impaired vision." Jess winced as her migraine suddenly kicked up a notch, more of the same, sharp voice filling her head.

_Blood. . .death and destruction! I am the. . .CONQUEROR! All shall bow. . .I shall reign. . ._

"Kid, you still there?" Logan said.

Jess shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm just. . . I'm fine. See you after school." With that, Jess flipped her phone closed and reached for her helmet and gloves. "Time to go."

Later that day

"Now, if A equals B, what is the answer to the problem?" Ms. Damian, the math teacher said.

_Ugh, I hate math._ Jess thought. "What?"

Ms. Damian sighed. "Ms. Summers, would you please try to pay attention? I've called your name three times now."

"Oh, sorry. I have a headache. May I go to the nurse's office?" Jess pleaded.

Ms. Damian tossed her the hall pass. "Go ahead. You aren't getting anything out of the lesson anyways."

Jess caught the pass as it sailed toward her head. "Thanks Ms. D." Jess picked up her bag and raced out of the room.

Showing the pass to the hall monitor, Jess walked out the front door and out to the front grounds. Sitting on a bench, Jess considered going home. "At least the professor would be able to help with my headaches." she mumbled to herself.

"Hello, you ok?" Jess looked up to see Donovan standing over her. He sat next to her and looked at her curiously.

His husky drawl made her shiver delightedly. "Yeah, I just have the most dreadful headache. Been buggin' me all mornin'." Jess grinned. Donovan saw it.

"What's with the grin?" Donovan said, grinning because she was grinning.

"No reason, just . . . there goes my drawl again. I picked it up from your Aunt and Uncle.  
It creeps in whenever I'm not payin' attention." Jess laughed, throwing her head back to do so.  
"There I go again." Donovan laughed with her.

Just then a brisk wind blew up. Jess shivered, and hugged herself. She had left her jacket in her locker.

"You cold?" Donovan asked. Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped his coat around her shoulders.

Jess looked at him. "Thanks, Don." The way he looked at her with his gray eyes sent goose bumps up and down her neck.

"Don? What's with the nickname?" He gently, almost hesitantly, put his arm across her slim shoulders.

Jess unwillingly snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. "Yeah," she said. "Much easier than tying my tongue saying 'Donovan'." The look on his face was too cute. She wanted to kiss him for some strange reason.

Then Donovan said the queerest thing. "I have the strangest urge to kiss you." his face was just inches from hers.

"Me too, Don." Jess whispered.

Dan leaned in, Jess closed her eyes and moved toward him. Their lips were just about to touch when a rush of harsh images filled her mind.

She heard a scream. Jess didn't know if it was her or in her head. Dizzying shapes and loud voices filled her vision. She saw a bright flash of white light, then everything fell silent and turned dark.

* * *

Well, are you excited yet? I haven't gotten much feedback so review! Just scroll down a little farther! Click the blue button! 


	3. The Attack

faints Let's get to the good stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jess had gone limp in Donovan's arms. "Jess, wake up. What's wrong?" Donovan shook her gently.

_You idiot, she can't hear you._ Donovan thought in embarrassment. _Quit talking and get help._

At that moment Greensleeves filled the air. It took Donovan a moment to realize that Jess's cell was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Um, I think I got the wrong number, sugar. I was trying to call a Jess Summers"  
Rogue's voice filled his hearing.

"No, Aunt, you got th' righ' number. It's Donovan." Donovan grinned at his aunt's confusion.

"Don? What're you doin' on Jess's phone? Where's Jess?" Rogue asked.

"Well, that's the thing. . . Jess is kinda unconscious. We're gonna need a ride back to th'  
institute." Donovan said, trying to keep his voice even, though he was quaking inside.

"See ya in a minute, Donovan. We'll be righ' there." click.

"Bye to you too." _Don't - doesn't she ever say good bye?_ Donovan thought.

A few minutes later, Rogue's white Mustang convertible pulled up. Donovan picked up Jess and walked toward it.

_Uh-oh._ He thought. Logan was in the front seat next to Rogue. Logan got out of the car as Donovan neared it.

"I'm jus' gettin' her bike, sparky. Calm down." Logan growled and mounted the motorcycle,  
then roared off.

Rogue got out of the car as well. "I put a pillow in the back for her. Come on, I'll help put her in."

With his aunt's assistance, Donovan soon had Jess settled comfortably in the back. Going around the car, Donovan climbed in next to her and put her head on his lap. Stroking Jess's hair,  
Donovan prayed they'd be able to find out what was wrong, and fix it.

Halfway there, Jess woke up. Her pendant blazed a bright red that blinded Donovan for a moment. She sat up suddenly and unstrapped the seatbelt.

Donovan took her hand. "Hey, you ok? Lay down, we're almost there."

Jess glared at him. To his eyes they looked hostile, icy. And they seemed darker green than they usually were.

"Idiot. Back off." Her voice was deeper, and icy cold. Donovan drew back as if he'd been slapped.

"Hey, listen, if this is about earlier, I'm sorry. I took it too fast. Let's just start over . . "  
Donovan grasped her shoulder in attempt to calm down.

Suddenly his hand crackled with heat. "Ouch!" Donovan let go and shook his hand to get rid of the tingling sensation.

"How she ever became involved with a fool like you, I'll never understand." Jess said. At least, Donovan thought it was Jess.

While Donovan was busy with his hand, Jess leaned forward. Extending her arm, she released a ball of hot energy toward the dashboard. It exploded.

A mile and a half away, Logan heard an explosion. He stopped the bike and turned around. What he saw, made his blood freeze.

A giant fireball rising into the sky, smoke and ash around it. _Whatever made that inferno,  
musta been big. Almost as if somethin' flammable. . ._ Logan's train of thought trailed off._ It can't be, tha' couldn't . . ._

Logan turned the bike around and gunned it. If that was the Rogue's car, than he didn't have time to go to the mansion first._ Jess was right, this baby does ride well._

Logan arrived at the scene a few minutes later with a roar. It was a grisly sight. Pieces of the car were everywhere. He heard a moan coming from somewhere at his left.

Donovan groaned and pushed a piece of metal off himself. Next to him was Rogue,  
looking a little rumpled. When Logan offered him a hand, he took it, then helped Rogue to her feet. "I managed to put an electrokenetic shield around us just before the thing exploded." He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "Jess turned into this- this, firebird is the only word I know of that could describe what she did. She went right toward the explosion in progress and disappeared."

"Think again, you dimwits." Everyone looked in the direction of the sound, up.

Jess was sitting Indian-style on top of a large oak tree. The outfit she'd been wearing to school had been exchanged for a more coquette look. She was wearing a black leather mini that had an orange phoniex exploding into flames on the hip, and a flame-orange leather half top. A black leather strap worn like a headband held her long, red, hair away from her face. Fireballs were held in both hands.

"The party's only just begun. And you are in the spotlight!"

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Don't you just love cliffhangers? 


	4. Insanity

Having fun yet? Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 4

At the mansion, the alarm went off. Professor X went to Cerebro and accessed the mainframe. Once there, he saw something he had never expected to see again, but did in a different way than he'd ever imagined.

The Phoenix had returned, and the Phoenix was Jess.

Just then, Rogue made mental contact with him. _Yo, Prof, you'll never guess. Jess is-_

_The Phoenix, I know._

_Yeah, and, she's attacking us right now._ Rogue said, er, thought wildly.

_Now that I didn't know. I'll send the elite._ Xavier replied, using his term for the senior X-Men.

_You migh' wanna leave Scott outta this._ Rogue told him. _It ain't pretty. He migh' get protective._

_He needs to know. Wether or not Scott chooses to go, the fact still stands that he is her father._ Xavier argued. _We're coming._

The professor pulled out of her thoughts and considered the predicament. He made his decision. _Scott, I need you in here._

_Sure thing, Professor._

Eight miles away, Logan was getting his tail burned. Literally, getting burned. _Better me than them._ Poor Donovan had been knocked out a minute ago. For some reason, the Phoenix wasn't shooting fire at him. But she sure was shooting it everywhere else.

Rogue crawled over to him, keeping her head down. "Help is on the way. I contacted the prof. and told him the situation." she looked at her nephew's still form behind Logan. All of them were hiding, just out of sight behind a tree and some bushes. "I'm gonna try and get close enough to her to pull her out of that state."

As she made to move, Logan reached out and took her arm. "I don' think that's a good idea, Roguey. She ain't right in her head, it could transfer."

Rogue sighed, but nodded in agreement. Donovan roused and sat up beside them.

Rubbing his head gingerly where he'd hit the tree that knocked him out, Donovan whispered, "What's happening?"

Logan looked at him like he was the craziest person in the world. "Your girlfriend is giving us a beatin'." He smirked. "You are th' only one who actually fell unconscious, and she wasn't even usin' her firebrands."

The back of Donovan's neck turned pink. "She ain't my girlfriend." he murmured, falling back to his cajun backstreet style of talking that his mom had tried to rid him of.

Rogue grinned."Talkin' streetwise, eh?"

Donovan's retort was lost in the roar of the XM Velocity's propellers and motor.

Storm jumped out before the blades had even stopped. Rushing over, she vainly looked her husband over for wounds. Logan took her hands off his shoulder and rib cage.

"'Roro, you gotta be more careful, you can't heal yourself like I can." Logan said in one of the rare moments when you could tell that the couple were married. "You could get killed."

Ororo was about to reply when Scott rushed up. "Where is she? What happened to my daughter, Logan?" Scott's eyes blazed freely, no longer did he need the ruby-quartz specs to control them. His eyes were a brilliant dark blue in the midst of his flame engulfed eyes.

Just then, a soft, child-like voice reached their ears. If the Velocity's engines had been on,  
they'd have missed it.

"Over here, Daddy. Come and find me, I'm lost." It was Jess.

Donovan stood, tripped because his head spun from the blow to it, and stood again to run toward the sound, Scott on his heels.

They followed the sound into the thicket, and glanced up when they heard a cry. Jess was about thirty-five feet in the air, sitting on a tree branch. All signs of the earlier hostility were gone, leaving a scared shell of a usually strong girl. Her jeans and tee were back, gone was the flirtatious style of earlier. The only thing different was that her face and arms were scratched, and the pony-tail was missing from her hair, leaving it tangled and matted down to her waist.

Jess gave a soft whimper. "I- I can't get down. I'm scared, Daddy. Please don't let me fall."

Scott called out in a calming voice. "Don't worry baby, I won't. Just sit tight for a little longer." To himself he added, "How on earth did she get up there?"

Even though Donovan knew the question wasn't meant for anyone, he answered it. "I think that when the Phoenix retreated, she just fell. That would scare even Storm."

Logan started to climb the tree, but as soon as he came near Jess, she screamed and clutched at the tree.

"It's alrigh' Jessie. I ain't gonna hurt you." Logan started to reach out for her, but Jess screamed again.

"No, no! Don't - just leave me - I. . . ." Jess stopped talking and started crying. Her soft sobs wrenched at her father's heart.

"Can't you just climb down, Jessie?" Scott tried to reason. Jess just shook her head stubbornly and continued to cry. "Ok, I'll try to come and get you, don't worry."

Logan, who had returned to the ground, shook his head at Scott, who was desperately trying to find a way to climb up. "There aren't any handholds. Only way is if you can fly, or"  
Logan didn't finish. He didn't need to, he just flexed his claws and shrugged.

Kurt materialized, startling everyone. "She's acting mental. Maybe she's suffered brain damage."

Professor Xavier rolled forward. "It is possible Kurt. We have no idea what Phoenix had to do to get past her mental barriers, no pun intended. And her mental blocks are just as strong as her mother's were, maybe stronger."

Suddenly, a light bulb went on in Donovan's head. "Kurt, you teleport, righ'? Well maybe you can pop up and fetch her."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe, but I might frighten her. I'll try though." With a bamf, Kurt ported onto the tree branch beside Jess.

Jess let out a blood chilling scream as Kurt appeared in front of her. He scared her so badly that she fell backwards toward the ground.

Donovan, who was the nearest, leapt forward and caught her in his arms. When he stood,  
she was silent; Jess had fainted.

Scott ran over and gently removed her from Donovan's arms. Jess snuggled closer and opened her eyes. "Daddy?" with a sigh, she fell silent.

Later, in the infirmary, Jess was hooked up to several machines that monitored her heart rate, blood pressure, and her breathing.

Donovan stood behind Scott, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed and holding his daughter's hand. Jess was still unconscious.

"I, uh, hope she get's better, Mr. Summers." Donovan said softly, breaking the long silence that had kept him quiet for so long.

"Thanks. And it's Scott to you."

"Yes, sir." Again all was silent. Then the monitors went haywire.

Over the din, Donovan heard Scott say, "No, not again. Not her too."


	5. Incredible

Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up. First I went on Xmas vacation, then I got sick. So just read and review, and give me feedback, it keeps me writing!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Beast ran in and moved Scott aside. "Leave, I have work to do. And that means you too,  
Donovan." Beast pushed them out the door and shut it.

Scott and Donovan paced back and forth. Kurt watched them, one eye following one, the other following the other. Finally he shook his head in exasperation.

"Vould you guys cut it out? You're making me dizzy." Kurt groaned.

Scott looked at him. "Would you have me do otherwise? I could be biting my nails, or yours."

Logan chuckled. Kurt yelped as Scott trod on his tail. Holding it to him, he answered,  
"No, I like how I look, thank you. Please continue."

Scott nodded and resumed his pacing. Donovan, however, had sat down. The door opened. Beast exited.

The look on his face told it all. "I-"

"No! Not her too!" Scott moaned and sank to his knees.

"Scott, let me finish." Beast said, laying a and on Scott's shoulder. "She survived. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. One moment she was gone, the next she was conscious and asking for you. She's not even crazy anymore. Go in and see her."

Scott smiled and lay a hand on Beast's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it. What was I supposed to do? Stand and say, 'Well, this one's hopeless'? I think not." Beast returned Scott's smile.

Scott entered the room to find Jess dressed and brushing her hair back into a ponytail.  
"What on earth are you doing out of bed?" Scott's face was almost purple with worry. He picked her up and deposited Jess on the bed.

"Daddy. I'm fine. I don't even remember what happened." as soon as she touched the bed,  
Jess got up again and continued to brush her hair.

Scott took the brush from her and proceeded to do it for her, like he had when she was younger. Finishing, he braided it into a long plait down her back. "There, beautiful." he looked at her for a minute. Shaking his head, Scott spoke. "I think that other people want to see you. Feel up to it?"

Jess grinned. "Do I?" And without waiting on him, she ran out the door to the waiting area.

Donovan stood as she entered. Jess ran straight to him and hugged him. "One thing I do remember," she whispered to him. "You saved me. I will always be grateful for that. Not just for me, but for my dad."

A voice spoke up behind them. "Did I miss somethin'? Were they doin' this before?"  
Logan said.

"I beginnin' ta think we did, Logan." That one was Rogue.

"Aw, cut 'em some slack. Dere' jus' kids." And that Remy.

Then Scott. "Yeah, but kids make foolish mistakes." he lay a hand on Jess's arm and gently pulled her back. "Honey, you are in public. Keep this for in private. There are more people who are here for you. Remember your manners."

"Yeah, don't go huggin' on people who migh' turn out to be someone dangerous." Logan said.

Jess backed up to face him. "I hug you, don't I?"

"Ouch." Bobby said. Logan glared at him. "Sorry,"

Jess sighed heavily. "I'm going out for awhile." Jess turned to leave. "Oh, and Rogue? Sorry about your car"  
Just then the alarm blared. "I guess I'm not." Jess grinned. "I'll go get dressed."

Scott called after her, "You're not going!" But she obviously didn't hear him, because she kept running.

Five minutes later she appeared downstairs in her purple and black x-uniform, ready for action.

"I'm ready. So what's shakin'?" Scott, in his uniform, walked over to her. He picked her up, flung her over his shoulder and began to walk back upstairs.

"Daddy! Put me DOWN." Jess said, struggling in his grasp. "Don't make me do this,"

"Do what?" he asked her.

"This, I'm sorry Daddy." With those words, Jess charged herself and emitted the energy as electricity. Nothing happened.

"What-?" Jess struggled, confused.

"Sorry honey, but I've got an energy retardant suit." He put her down in her room and locked her in.

Jess banged on the door. "Let me OUT! Hey, let me out!!" After awhile, Jess calmed down and sat to think.

Then she got an idea. _It just might work._ Gritting her teeth in concentration, Jess turned herself into an electric orb. Floating, Jess forced her way into the electric outlet. The electricity flickered as she did so, but nobody noticed.

Jess exited the electrical system through an outlet in the garage. She walked over to her bike, and found a small scrap of paper with the location of the attack. It was signed, 'Logan'.

Jess grinned and mounted her bike. She put her helmet on, keeping her hair inside it.  
Within minutes she had arrived at the abandoned car lot on the south side of town. Jess used a scrap of metal as a makeshift ramp, and launched herself on top of the X-van.

When she shut off her engine, she heard someone say, "Who's the dude with the girly bike?"

* * *

Review, just PuSh ThE BUTTON!! Uh, Please. I know this one was kinda short, but I can't write long and quick. 


	6. Manifestation

For those of you who have noticed, I have changed my pen name to Shadowed Reflection. Sorry if it caused any confusion. If you know anyone else who reads my fics, please let them know!

a/n : Sorry it took so long, my computer was acting funny.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Josh Alvers was tall, seventeen, and cute. Blond haired and brown-eyed, he was every girl's dream. His manners could use some work, though. His father's son all the way.

Jess removed her helmet and glared at the gaping boy in front of her. "Girly bike? I beg your pardon?"

The boy beneath her shook his head. "No, sorry, I thought you were a guy." He flinched as Jess jumped off the van to land in front of him.

"A guy?" Jess blinked.

"Nah, yer a girl." Josh smirked.

"Really? Well, thank you for noticing." Jess growled and turned her back and started to walk away. Mentally she counted, _One. . .two. . .three. .  
_

"Wait!" Josh called. Jess grinned, then pulled her face into a frown before she turned to face him.

"What?" Jess growled, inwardly grinning.

Josh reached and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I'm Josh."

Jess grinned outwardly now. "I know."

"What?! How?" The last word was more of a suspicious question.

Jess touched her temple. "Telepathic."

From behind a crate not too far from where the van was, Scott, Logan, Rogue, Gambit, and Donovan were hiding. Watching as Jess had made her entrance, Scott groaned. Now, she was talking the Alver's boy right into her hands.

Logan chuckled quietly. "She sure knows how to flirt." Scott motioned for him to be quiet.

Lance walked up to Jess and Josh and draped an arm around their shoulders. "Aren't ya gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, yeah, Dad, this is Jess. Jess, this is Dad." Josh gestured to each in turn.

"Hi, Mr. Alvers." Jess said, smiling sweetly.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Alright, enough of this!" Scott stepped out from behind the crate.

Lance caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned. "Summers,"

Scott nodded. "Alvers. Away from my daughter."

Jess, watching this evidently hostile exchange, put a hand to her head. All these hate-thoughts were giving her a headache. Either that or she'd already had one when it started.

_You cannot hold me back forever! I shall conquer. . ._ The strange shrieking cry filled her head again. Jess groaned and dropped to her knees.

Scott stopped arguing with Lance and looked at his daughter. "Jess? What's wrong?" Scott dropped to one knee beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Jess was clutching her head between both hands. She looked up at Scott, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Daddy, there's someone else in my head." she whispered.

Scott looked up to see the professor rolling over. He lay a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he looked up at the X-Men who had come over while he was in Jess's mind and said, "The phoenix has entered her mind and struggling for control."

Jess, who had gone unconscious, was now trapped inside her mind. Surrounded by blinding haze, she didn't know where to look when she heard whispers. Suddenly an older person dropped in front of her. Long, bright red hair, amber eyes, and a few more years along in the developing process then she was. Dressed in a revealing black leather jumpsuit, Jess felt she knew the person standing before her.

"Poor girl, you don't remember me. Allow me to refresh your memory. I've been with you since the exact moment your weak mother died. With my previous host gone, I needed a new one. There weren't any mutant women around except you. But yet, with you, I still had to wait. And wait I did, growing ever-stronger."

Jess still couldn't remember. It was like everything she ever was, ever known, was blocked off from her. She could barely remember who she was. "But who ARE you?!"

The woman ran a gentle hand through Jess's hair. "Can you possibly be telling me that your father hasn't told you about the time that I possessed your mother? And how she still bore my mind, till the day she died? About The Phoenix? About ME?!" The last word came out as a shout. The Phoenix clenched her fists and closed her eyes, successfully gaining control over her emotions. "You have yet to realize your power's full potential, yet I can help you. But when I tried, you resisted until I was so tired, I was forced to retreat to the depths of your mind. 'He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.'"

Jess's mind was under a lot of strain, she couldn't concentrate. Phoenix smiled.

"Quit fighting me. You won't win, anyway." Phoenix glowed brighter and brighter, until  
Jess had to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

Logan, who had picked up Jess, now stared at her in awe as she began to glow. Brighter and brighter until Logan had to shield his eyes with one arm and hold Jess with just one. Then, pure energy exploded him away from her.

As the air cleared of all the smoke, Donovan looked up to a brightly shining form in the sky. It was Jess, but for her eyes. They were a sinister shade of amber. And that outfit was back, the leather one.

"Jess," he whispered in a kind of awed agony.

Jess threw her arms wide, balls of energy crackling in her hands, static jumping in her hair. "Phoenix has returned! Mortals beware, stand in my way of taking over your dimension, and you shall die!"

* * *

Please Review! You guys are my insparation and my modivation, so please push the little button!! 


End file.
